beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aiga Akaba
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi's new bey, Aiga decided to create his own bey, Z Achilles 11 Xtend and become a Blader. Afterwards, he moves to the big city, where he sets out on a journey to become strong enough in order to defeat Valt someday. Appearance Aiga looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and several bandage strips on his face: a horizontal one on his right cheek, two horizontal ones placed vertically on the right temple, and a horizontal one over an "X" shaped bandage underneath it on the left temple. Aiga's attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbole, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiga began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. When he's about perform his bey's signature move, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubberband holding it upright. Personality Aiga is very hot headed and cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after is defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiga loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiga acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiga made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) Biography Special Moves *Z Buster: With its tip set in High mode, Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks knocking opponents downward, adding a down force on them, dealing more damage. *Z Launch: Beybattles Relationships Naru Akaba Naru is Aiga’s little sister. Naru is very supportive of Aiga. Naru even helped Aiga make Z Achilles. Ranjiro Kiyama Aiga and Ranjiro seem to get well along with each other. At first, Ranjiro decided to teach Aiga a lesson after the latter had defeated all the members of the Rebel Bey Club; but after the two had a beybattle where they tied 149 times, the two came to respect one another. Since then, Ranjiro has begun supporting Aiga in his matches, and at one point he even returned his Bey to him after the Rebel Bladers had stolen it. Valt Aoi Aiga strives to become a Blader strong enough to one day defeat Valt after witnessing the immense power and strength of his new Winning Valkyrie bey. Valt is very supportive towards Aiga, and always encourages him to keep getting stronger whenever the two meet. The two are also very similar in terms of personality. Fubuki Sumie Lui Shirasagi Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Quotes Gallery FE59106C-CBE7-4C4B-9EE2-83E692F03BBF.png 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png|Aiga talking to Achilles Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png Ranjiro and Aiga freak out.jpg Aiga meets Ranjiro.jpg Aiga's smiley face.jpg Aiga Akaba.png pc_1920x1080_1 (1).jpg Trivia *Aiga is the first Beyblade protagonist who uses a Balance-Type Bey, thus making him the first protagonist not to use an Attack-Type Bey. *Much like Valt Aoi, Aiga is really good at socializing, as he tried to befriend the Rebel and Beigoma Academy BeyClub members. In addition, Aiga shares Valt's habit of talking to his Beyblade. *Aiga's friendship with Ranjiro mirrors that of Valt's friendship with Rantaro. *Aiga, like Valt in Chouzetsu, wears a backpack. *His sister Naru acts like Toko and Nika for Aiga. *"Aiga" means "Family" which is also how Aiga is close to his family. *Due to the fact that his beyblade is based from Achilles, this maybe the tribute for Little Battle eXperience anime series, another anime that created by OLM. References Category:Characters Category:Navigation Boxes Category:Templates Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs